


Contentment

by gaylock



Series: Rain [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Anthea does on her phone is play Flappy Bird, Anthea Appreciation, Anthea is cheeky, Anthea is hilarious, Harry Potter References, I swear, London Rain, M/M, Mycroft is very wet, Mycroft jokes around, Mycroft tries not to laugh, Mycroft's Umbrella, One Shot, POV Mycroft Holmes, Rain, Rain!Verse, Wet suit, amused!Mycroft, cheeky!Anthea, mystrade, wet!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: Rain!Verse: short one-shot taking place directly after chapter two in London Rain. (The part where Mycroft and Greg have a splash war and get all wet). Features cheeky!Anthea (my favorite person ever) and wet!Mycroft





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaysandcrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandcrime/gifts).



Mycroft sat inside the car next to Anthea and sighed in contentment. Anthea made an inquiring noise, and he glanced over at her with his eyebrow raised. She was staring at him with a curious look on her face like he was something she'd never seen before. He snorted; she looked amazingly enough like Sherlock. Must be that look in her eyes, like he was a thing to examine and dissect and _understand._

"Yes, I am very wet. Yes, I splashed in puddles. No, you may not take any photographs." His voice was amused as he looked at her, and he saw her roll her eyes slightly before finally looking away.

"Fine, ruin all my fun," she mumbled under her breath, her fingers tapping away at the screen of her phone with lightning speed.

He refrained from rolling his eyes at her, but only just. "You can always collect the CCTV footage if you're really so desperate." He shifted against the leather seat beneath him and could feel the water soaking into his shorts, turning his skin cold and damp. Being wet, he thought, was decidedly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I plan on it, sir," Anthea's voice was bright and chipper as she glanced away from her phone screen to flash a grin at him. "Shame the traffic's so bad; you won't be able to change for another fifteen minutes." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes slyly. "Must be mighty uncomfortable, sir."

He debated swatting her with his umbrella, but decided it ultimately wasn't worth it. "I should fire you for your cheek," he declared, wanting to shift again against the seat but refusing now that he knew she had noticed. "As it is, I could punish you by changing right here. There's plenty of room, you know."

She leered at him. "Would that I could be so lucky, sir. But I suggest you save that sort of thing for the Detective Inspector, he'd _undoubtedly_ enjoy it more." Mycroft blushed hotly before he could stop himself, and glared when she had the audacity to laugh.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Miss Boyette, for your fanciful insinuations," he muttered at her under his breath and rolled his eyes when she did nothing but laugh more loudly than before.

"Quite," she said, still giggling as she turned back to her phone.

He turned away from her to face the window and smiled softly when he knew she could no longer see his face. It didn't matter that he was wet and cold and uncomfortable; he had spent time with Gregory and felt completely at peace. He had had fun for the first time in a long time and was even joking around with his personal assistant.

  
Gregory Lestrade, he thought to himself in amusement. What on earth are you doing to me?


End file.
